videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Suicide Squad: Royale
Suicide Squad: Royale is a mobile video game where players are dropped into the harsh, unforgiving world of the Suicide Squad entangled in a Battle Royale - their mission: Stay Alive. The game is themed with DC Comics suicide squad which makes the weapons, customization and vehicles all from the comics as well as the MetaGene feature. The game has over 15,000,000 million players and made a large profit in its early days. Gameplay Game modes The most common game mode in SS:R is the Battle Royale mode where players are dropped, unarmed, into a battlefield. They must scavenge through houses and building searching for weapons, power ups, ammo and armor as they fight to be the last man standing. There are 100 players in the Battle Royale Mode. Players can also select squad or 2 Player mode. Another game mode is Meta Gene where players get dropped in a small, urban map. They can find weapons but there are also MetaGene infections located in crates. Once infected the players evolved into a hulk of a beast and depending on which meta gene they get (X, Y, Z), they get different abilities. Weapons Weapons in SS:R are sorted into seven classes. Melee Weapons, Pistols, Rifles, Heavy Weapons (Shotguns, Miniguns), Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles and Legendaries. Each weapon has different specialties and are suited to unique play style, whether your a cautious sniper or a courageous raider there is a weapon for you. The Legendary weapons are stronger, more specialized versions of weapons from each category. One of the best legendaries however is the Compound Bow which can kill a target through armor from range. Power Ups Power Ups come in the form of health kits, adrenaline syringes and in some game modes: Meta Genes. Neutralizer As the round progresses a red zone encircles the base. Players caught outside of the red zone will be either killed by the bombs implanted in their necks or the falling barrage of missiles, fire bombs or poisonous gas that lie beyond the red barrier. Accessories/Customization Customization is a key feature of SS:R and players can make their character completely unique. Most character customization pieces are modeled after characters and variations of characters from the DC Universe. These items can range from Deadshots Eye Piece to Batmans Hell Bat armor. A general rule is, the more epic something looks the rarer it is. Vehicles In version 0.0.1 the only vehicles in SS:R were motorbikes and quadbikes, both one seaters and not useful for team missions. Vehicles are a fast way to get around but can prove dangerous if you crash or take a heavy blow to the fuel tank. It was rumored that more vehicles ranging from Jeeps to large transport Trucks and even battle cars. Royale Pass The Royale Pass system is a reward system where players get rewards for completing missions. If they have the silver Pass system they can unlock a few rare skins but the Gold Pass System they unlock customizables, gun skins, vehicle skins, unique hats and gear. To get the Gold Royale Pass players have to pay $5,99. Rewards Rewards come in the form of XP, credits or skins. The most valuable skins usually only come from Royale Passes however. Getting kills in rounds adds a multiplier to your credits earned and Xp levels you up unlocking new weapon skins for purchase. The rarest skin in the game, the Batmobile skin for the Battle Car, comes from ranking in the top 1% of players (roughly top 15'000 players). Download Information Size: 12GB OS Requirements: iOS 12 Device: iPhone X, iPad X Other Trivia *The game is basically a mix between PUBG: Mobile and the Suicide Squad live action movie. *The game is the first to be developed by Quantum Gaming: Mobile *It was announced on 1 January 2020 and released within a few months *The game is still in Beta phase Category:Quantum Games